At The Beginning With You
by Werewolf Queen
Summary: The title is a song and is what inspired this fic, I wrote the last chapter as a one-shot then decide to do a whole story instead. Everything that Tony and Gibbs have to over come together in order to love freely
1. The Incident

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, NCIS is one of my many pleasures and the idea of Tony and Gibbs makes me drool! The plot is mine but sadly nothing else!

Enjoy!

* * *

A frustrated sigh escaped Tony's lips as he continued to type up his report, it had been a long week for Team Gibbs this week; they'd had to deal with a homicidal maniac who delighted in sending his victims heads back to their families, without their tongues, those he kept as a trophy. "You done yet DiNozzo?" the voice broke through the silence of the bullpen and Tony's head snapped up to look into the eyes of the man he'd secretly harboured feelings for for years. "Just printing it off now Boss" he replied quickly, trying not to get distracted the set of Gibbs' jaw. The printer whirled to life and Tony swivelled around in his chair to take the report. While he was stapling his report together he heard Gibbs speaking to Ziva and McGee about their own reports, both of which were just being finished off. Tony stood and stretched, feeling his shoulders pop after having been sat in the same position for the past hour typing up his report, walking across the bullpen he handed his report to Gibbs and began packing up his stuff. Gibbs was silent as he took Tony's report and then Ziva's and finally McGee's "We've got this weekend off, you've done good this week and you deserve it" Gibbs said suddenly and Tony was putting his gear into his backpack and a grin instantly spread across his lips "Cool, so pizza and beer tonight, everyone could do with some chill out time" he said looking expectantly at the rest of the team "I was going to do some writing tonight, but I have the whole weekend, sure, count me in Tony" McGee agreed rather easily "Zee-vah?" Tony said turning his attention to the Israeli "Are you buying?" she questioned raising a brow "I'll put in my fair share for the pizza and I'll buy the pizza" he replied and the woman nodded, yes she would come. "Boss?" Tony's attention turned to the grey haired ex-marine, no marine, as Gibbs had always said there was no such thing as an ex-marine. Gibbs looked thoughtful for a moment before he too nodded "It can't hurt, team night it is" he replied

"I'll go check with Abby, Palmer and Ducky" Tony said before heading towards the elevator, excitement clear in his step as he bounced a little awaiting its arrival. Gibbs couldn't help but shake his head at the antics of his senior field agent; it didn't take much to keep him happy. Tony re-appeared from the stairs with Abby on his back "Palmer's got a date, the Duck-man had already left and if you couldn't guess this one's excited" he replied and jiggled Abby a bit at the end of his sentence. Abby simply squeezed her arms around Tony's neck a little more "Of course I'm excited, it's been _forever_since we had a team night" she exclaimed "Abs, if you're not careful we're going to be one less for tonight" Gibbs comment and it was then that Abby realised how tightly her arms were around Tony's neck "Opps, sorry Tony" she said releasing and sliding off of his back. Massaging his neck a little he grinned at her "M'fine Abs" he assured her before slinging an arm around her shoulders "Lets go" he said and lead the way to the elevator.

Pizza had been first and they were now sat in the bar Abby was sat cross-legged in the middle of the booth Tony and Tim on either side of her, Ziva was sat on a chair on Tim's right. Gibbs appeared back carrying a tray that held two pitchers of beer and a long island ice tea which he handed to Abby. The table was littered with empty glasses, pitchers and bar snacks which Abby had run away from the bar with upon getting her first round. Gibbs pushed a pitcher towards Ziva and McGee and kept the other between him and Tony. Gibbs poured a mug for Tony and handed it over, their fingers brushing lightly as the exchange took place and Tony found himself fighting a blush. Abby gave him a nudge and winked at him and Tim gave her a strange look which simply received a tongue being poked out at him. "Ohhhh, I love this song" Abby suddenly squealed, none of them had been paying attention to the music, simply chatting away, Abby began to sing along, her voice surprising good considering she was pretty tipsy. "I think you should take her home McGee" came the low rumble from Gibbs taking another swig of his beer McGee nodded "Come on Abs, time to go home" McGee said shifting from his seat Abby pouted "But Timmy, I don't wanna go home!" she said and her gaze shifted to Gibbs "Don't you want me here anymore Gibbs?" she asked giving him the puppy dog eyes "Of course Abs, but you've still got work tomorrow, Peterson's team has got that case" he replied. Abby let out a huff and took McGee's hand so she could slid from the booth, she rushed to Gibbs and wrapped her arms around him, he kissed her on the cheek and Abby skipped off dragging McGee with her "I'm not tired Timmy, so we don't have to go to sleep straight away" they heard Abby's voice carry across the bar. Tony laughed at Gibbs expression, who looked a little horrified at what he'd just heard in Abby's suggestive tone.

Ziva covered her mouth to stifle a yawn "I think it's time I too hit the straw" she mumbled standing up, but looked at Tony hearing his giggle, and raised a brow "Something funny Tony?" she asked observing him carefully "Hay Ziva" he simply replied before laughing some more. "Hey what?" she questioned looking confused "Hit the hay, not the straw" Gibbs replied in explanation and Ziva simply nodded "I do not think it wise that Tony go home alone" she mumbled her gaze switching between Gibbs and Tony. "Don't worry Ziva, I'll get DiNozzo home" he replied and waved her off, she nodded before taking her leave. "Come on DiNozzo" he prompted as he stood up Tony looked carefully at him boss "Just one more?" he pleaded "No, home." He said and Tony knew better than to argue.

The ride to Tony's was anything but quiet, he'd insisted that Gibbs turn the radio and then had proceeded to sing along to every song, often getting the words wrong and sounding very much like a strangled cat the whole time. Even when Gibbs had turned the radio off Tony had continued to sing, the words didn't seem to match any song what-so-ever and Gibbs was pleased to pull up outside Tony's apartment complex. Gibbs kept a hand around Tony's shoulders to stop him falling up the stairs; the elevator was broken so they had to walk up 4 flights of stairs. Tony babbled the whole way up the stairs, not really talking about anything that Gibbs could make sense of so he just nodded occasionally and mumbled along in agreement. Getting to the door Tony began to fumble with his pocket for his keys; he dropped them once and began scrabbling at lock. The key was quickly taken from his hand as Gibbs leaned around him to unlock the door.

Tony could feel the closeness of Gibbs, the warmth from his body being so close was radiating onto Tony and he was trying not to blush. He felt Gibbs' breath brush his ear from where he leaned around Tony to open the door. The door was open but Tony didn't move, his mind screamed at him to move but his body was reluctant to leave the proximity of Gibbs body. He turned around slowly, his face was mere inches from Gibbs and he could smell the scent of Gibbs, bourbon and sawdust mingled with a musky scent that was purely Gibbs. Without even thinking he closed the gap between himself and his boss, alcohol had clouded his thoughts and right now this seemed like the best idea he'd ever had.

One of Tony's hands had snaked its away to the back of Gibbs neck holding where he was, Gibbs hadn't rejected the kiss but he was a little surprised and hadn't seemed to react at all. His back hit the wall, he hadn't realised that they had even moved, Gibbs now found himself kissing back and none of what was happening seemed strange to him. Tony's other hand was on Gibbs' hip, pulling him closer as the kiss became more heated, Tony's tongue had trailed across Gibbs' bottom lip, wanting access which Gibbs had granted without a second though. Their tongues now danced, each fighting for dominance, a battle that Tony seemed to be winning despite his intoxicated state. A low growl of pleasure emitted from the back of Gibbs throat and it was that that brought Tony crashing back to his senses. Pulling back, his eyes not completely focused as he looked at Gibbs, his mind seemed to be working over time as he analysed what had just happened.

He quickly pulled himself away, trying to speak but instead looking much like a fish out of water, he moved away from his boss completely and he stood staring at his hands; fight of flight running through his head. Tony's body choose flight and he bolted, into his apartment slamming the door behind him, he needed distance and he needed to think, suddenly glad for the weekend off to try and gather his thoughts and decide what he was going to say Gibbs on Monday morning.

Gibbs was silent, his head resting back against the cool concrete of the wall behind him, he wasn't sure how that had happened, he always found Tony to be an attractive man but for something like that to happen, it didn't make any sense. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to get rid of his growing erection and to clear his head. He pushing himself off the wall and took a step towards Tony's door, the keys were still in the lock, he could go in and… do what? He shock his head and posted the keys through the letter slot before heading back to the car; giving Tony time and himself would probably be the best bet, they could talk after work Monday.

Tony was sat on his bed breathing deeply, the shock of what had just happened seemed to sober him up quickly and he now how a million things running through his head all at once. Laying back he stared at the ceiling; yes he'd been the one to initiate the kiss but Gibbs had kissed back and Tony had certainly felt his boss's arousal pressing against his hip. What did it mean? He growled and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him, then he could hopefully think clearly tomorrow morning.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed that! I've already started the next chapter and hope to being updating next weekend. Hopefully I'll be updating every weekend depending on the chapters being written and my free time.  
Reviews definitely help prompt my writing =D

Until next time darlings xx


	2. The Conversation

**DISCLAIMER:** I still own nothing, as much as I wish that I did.

I've had a lot of stuff going on so haven't had time to write or update but finally the second chapter is here! My muse seems to be back so hopefully I'll be updating on a regular basis from now on.

* * *

Monday morning came around all too quickly for Tony's liking, he'd spent the whole weekend on the couch eating take-away crap and trying to figure out what to do about Friday night. He huffed a sigh and looked at himself in the mirror, ruffling his hair a little more he grinned at his reflection before grabbing his coat which had everything he needed and headed out the door.

He strolled into the bullpen and glanced around, Ziva wasn't in yet, McGee was sat at his desk doing something with his computer and Tony could see no sign of Gibbs. "Hey Probie, where is everyone?" he asked as he flopped into his own seat and began booting up his computer. He swivelled in his chair so he was looking at Tim while his computer came to life. "Ziva's got some appointment to fill in paper work about her citizenship, Abby's in the lab and I haven't seen Gibbs" he replied with a shrug. Tony checked his watch "But it's 9'o'clock already" he said a little confused, Gibbs was never late. "I know Tony, may-" McGee was cut off as the elevator opened and Gibbs walked in, coffee in hand and made his way to his desk.

Gibbs looked between his two agents and then to the third empty desk "Where is Agent David?" he asked and both agents exchanged a look, clearly Gibbs was not in a good mood. McGee began to explain while Tony sank into his chair, he was sure that Gibbs' bad mood was down to what he'd done on Friday night; he looked at his computer but didn't really see it, he made it look like he was working through cold cases when really his head was swimming with all sorts of thoughts. He was trying to decide on the best course of action, he'd need to talk to Gibbs eventually, he couldn't avoid it forever, but he didn't know what to say, he was drunk, his only form of defence was blaming it on the alcohol.

Tony was staring blankly at the screen for what seemed like a good few hour when the elevate doors opened once more, glancing at his watch he realised that it had been little over an hour. He let out a sigh and decided on going to get some coffee; maybe then he'd be able to concentrate on this cold case. He forced a smile Ziva's way as he passed on his way to the elevator, he was about to step in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew, without turning round, who the hand belonged to; he could feel the heat radiating from that small spot where the hand lay, smell the sawdust and pure masculine scent that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "A word DiNozzo" he growled as he lead him into the elevator, pressing any button to start the elevator moving before flicking the emergency switch jolting the elevator to a stand-still.

Tony's eyes were fixed on the door, he didn't know what to say, how to bring it up, he had known that he couldn't avoid the subject forever, he had however hoped for some more time, maybe come up with a little more than just blaming the alcohol. Maybe an apology was a good place to start.

"Boss I-"

"There's an old saying DiNozzo '_a drunken mans words are a sober mans thoughts'_"

"But I didn't say anything."

"Here's another saying then _'actions speak louder than words'_"

Tony's eyes shifted from the doors to finally look at Gibbs, taking in the older man's expression, trying to figure out how much trouble he was in. "I'd apologise, but that would only make you madder" Tony spoke quietly, trying to read Gibbs' poker face, why did he have to be so hard to understand?

"I never said I was mad, more confused DiNozzo, I didn't know that you were…" a sighed "Let alone felt anything like that towards me."

Tony's eyes seemed to pop as Gibbs spoke, he couldn't fathom why he wasn't mad "If there was a God d'you really think he'd deny this" he indicated himself "from about half the population" humour for Tony was a defence mechanism, he didn't know how to handle such a serious situation so he'd resorted to his usual comedic act. Gibbs' face hadn't faltered; his expression was still stern as he looked at Tony, as though trying to figure out a particularly difficult math problem. "Cut the crap DiNozzo" his boss growled turning his body to fully face his senior field agent.

Tony shrank back a little at the full force of the Gibbs glare, the jokes clearly weren't what Gibbs wanted, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. Tony gulped, trying not to let the fear show on his face "How long?" Gibbs asked making a vague hand gesture between the two of them "Honestly?" Tony said quietly, keep his eyes on Gibbs' face hoping his boss would give something away, Gibbs simply nodded, wanting, needing to know.

"Since that first day that I met you back in Baltimore. There was something about you from the moment I laid eyes on you, and then you wanted me for NCIS and I couldn't say no." Tony paused, his gaze faltered for a moment but he couldn't look away from Gibbs, he had to see what the other mans reaction was. "First of all it was just lust, you're a silver fox Boss, but it became more than that the more we worked together, I got to know you as a person rather than just focusing on what you look like. Though that doesn't make you any less good looking."

Gibbs was silent the whole time that Tony was speaking, surveying the younger man before him, he'd had a lot of practice of how to read people while they were talking to him and he could tell that Tony wasn't lying. Gibbs shifted a little, not sure how to respond to what Tony had just said to him, he could see the panic forming in his senior fields agents eyes though Tony was doing his best to try and mask it. "Boss? Say something?" his voice an octave higher than it usually was, clearly he was having a harder time keeping the panic out of his voice than out of his expression.

Gibbs was still silent as he looked at Tony; they were close enough that Gibbs could smell the coffee on Tony's breath, not strong as he like his own coffee but still an enticing scent. Tony's eyes were scanning Gibbs's face, trying to see what he was going to say, he knew he hadn't managed to keep the panic from his voice so now he was worried that Gibbs was going to tear him a new one. The movement made Tony wince he was sure it was going to be a head slap, but the hand made contact with his hair in a caressing style before sliding a little lower and resting on the nape of his neck. Tony could feel Gibbs's breath on his lips and wasn't aware that they'd gotten any closer, he's been to immersed in the older mans scent and the feeling of that hand on the back of his neck. He could feel himself beginning to harder just at being this close and in such an intimate manner, though he was hoping the other wouldn't notice.

Lips crushed together and Gibbs pulled Tony that last few inches closer, closing the gap between them without any resistance from the younger man. Tony was surprised at first, his brain trying to make sense of the fact that it hadn't been him to close the gap. He couldn't bring himself to dwell on such a matter now though; he was completely engulfed in the taste that was purely Gibbs; strong coffee, mint and something entirely special to Gibbs. It wasn't until his back hit the metal wall of the elevator that Tony realised they had even moved, Gibbs had one hand in his hair, pulling it lightly and the other resting on his hip, both of Tony's hands were resting on Gibbs's shoulders.

A vibrating against his hip brought Tony crashing back into reality and a low groan escaped his lips as Gibbs pulled away, just a little so they were still touching. "Yeah, Gibbs" he said into the phone. Tony's eyes slipped in and out of focus as he tried to regain control of himself and the situation; one hand slipped from Gibbs's shoulder to his own hair trying to fix it as best as possible since Gibbs assault on it. Gibbs mumbled into the phone a little before clicking it shut "Dead marine" he informed Tony as his slip the phone back into his pocket. He disentangled himself from Tony and straightened himself up "This isn't over Tony" he said giving the younger mans hip a light squeeze as he flicked the switched to bring the elevator back to life and moving back towards the floor they had just left.

They stepped out, Gibbs moving straight to his desk "Grab your gear" he said as he grabbed his own "Dead marine" he added in explanation "Come on DiNozzo, we ain't got all day" he said suddenly bring Tony from his daze, work mode, he picked up his pack, still trying to keep his hard-on hidden, and followed the rest of the team towards the elevator just in time to hear McGee getting off the phone to Ducky telling him they had a dead body and where to go. A set of keys were dangled in front of Tony's face and he instinctively took them "Gas the truck, take Ziva" he was told as his fist closed around the keys.

Tony arrived at the crime scene within a few minutes of Gibbs and McGee, Ziva had been trying to find out why he was so distracted but he refused to talk, he needed to figure this out before he could even talk to anyone else about it and when he did talk about it it would be to Abby. "I don't know why you will not just tell me, I'm a very good listener Tony" she said as the doors to the van slammed and they made their way over to the scene. "Because Zee-vah it's none of your business, maybe I'll tell you one day, but not just yet" McGee was busy taking photo's of the scene and looked up as he heard them approaching and heard Tony speaking "What's up?" he asked, concern clear on his face as he looked between the two. "Nothing to concern you Probie or girl-Probie over here for that matter" he spoke with his usual muster, work mode completely intact now as he got about sketching the scene.

The crime scene had been completely processed by the time that Gibbs arrived back; Ducky had even arrived and taken the body back to the Navy Yard for autopsy. "Everything's been bagged and tagged, I've sketched the scene, McGee's photographed it all and Ducky said the estimated time of death was at about 2am this morning" Tony spoke quickly and professionally though he had the urge to be closer to Gibbs, touching him if possible but he held back knowing it was inappropriate. His thoughts wandered to what had happened this morning in the elevator, that had been inappropriate and he hadn't been the one to start that. A sharp smack to the back of his head brought him crashing back to the present, he blinked a few times and looked around; McGee and Ziva were no-where to be seen. "I sent them back in the truck, you're with me DiNozzo" he said sharply and began walking towards the car.

Once Tony was in the car Gibbs turned his head to look at his senior field agent "You've gotta keep your head in the game Tony." A hand was resting on his thigh, but it felt natural and Tony found himself relaxing into that touch "I know it's hard" the hand squeezed his thigh a little "The day can't last forever, tonight, we'll sort it out tonight" he promised before shifting and starting the car, back into Boss mode. It left Tony wondering how he did it, switched from Boss-Man to someone entirely different.


	3. Telling Abby

"Aww you shouldn't have, it's not even my birthday" Abby grinned as she began to sift through the boxes and making "Ohs" and "Ahs" as she did so. She looked up and noticed McGee and Tony still stood in her lab, she made a shooing gesture "I won't work any faster with you two breathing down my neck" she made the gesture again. McGee turned to leave but when he noticed Tony hadn't moved he turned back "Tony? You coming?" he questioned, Tony looked up finally taking his eyes off of Abby "Yeah, I'll be there in a bit Tim" he replied quietly. McGee looked at Abby with concern on his face before shrugging and leaving to go back to the bull pen. Abby tolled a chair towards Tony before taking a seat in the other "Talk" she said simply. Tony had sat down and was looking at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Abby wheeled her chair closer and nudged Tony's knee with her toe before placing her hand over his and giving them a squeeze "You know you want to, it's why you were hanging around" Tony looked up and opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again and stood up "Sorry I forgot your caf-pow Abs" he said abruptly "Well you're lucky I remembered it then aren't you" came a voice from the door way and Gibbs placed the drink in front of the forensic scientist Abby's eyes flickered between Gibbs and Tony and she watched as the younger man left and her chair swivelled to face Gibbs "What's going on?" she asked suddenly her deep green eyes locked onto his blue grey ones "What did you do?" she added accusation clear in the petite woman's face and tone of voice. Gibbs was taken aback by her tone "Abs, what are you on about?" he asked carefully studying her for some sign as to what she was talking about. "Don't _'Abs'_ me! What did you do to Tony? Something's bothering him and he was going to tell me when you came in and he suddenly rushed out. What did you do? And don't make me ask again!" she snapped arms folded across her chest, her foot tapping with impatience as she waited for his answer "Abs, I didn't do anything, I'll talk to him, ok?" he said looking at the goth hoping she would calm down just as quickly as she'd become annoyed. "Ok, but if he's not back to himself soon you've got me to deal with, got it?" she cautioned. Gibbs could only nod before he brought her into a one armed hug and kissed her temple "Promise Abs, I'll fix it" he said simply before he left the lab and went back upstairs to the bull pen.

"What you got for me Abs?" Gibbs said as he once again appeared in Abby's lab, it had been a long day so far, the dead marine had no convictions and he had been happily married; beautiful wife and beautiful children he'd had his whole life ahead of him. He had no real enemies and they hadn't been able to find a reason for him to die, half way through the day they'd been called out again to a murder nearly identical to the first, this time they'd found a murder weapon and Abby had been working on it for just over 4 hours. "Well I managed to pull a partial print off of the knife and I got a match, though it was only a 76% match" she pulled up a picture of a young boy, no older than 19 from what Gibbs could see. "You said something was off-" he was cut off as Abby looked at him and spoke "I said hinky, and there is, this guy should be about 26 now but he died when he was 17, hence the young picture, he's been dead nearly 10 years Gibbs, there's no way he could have done it" she explained which was when McGee came to take over from what Abby had been saying.

"I did a background check on this guy Boss, he was a marine brat, father was a marine but this kid was in and out of hospital, had it real rough, always explained as accidents but it looked doubtful so I did some digging around and talked to a couple of doctors and nurses, they reckon it was domestic abuse. Ducky also managed to pull up his autopsy file and he said the cause of death was suspicious though a proper inquest was never done." Gibbs was quiet and looking between the two of them waiting for more of an explanation "So you're telling me this kids father killed him? What does that have to do with my investigation?" he snapped looking from Abby to McGee and back again.

"Well it doesn't come up on a data base, but I found out that he has a brother, since he died the brother just kind of disappeared, we're trying to find him, but he's proving difficult, we think he's connected to the murders" McGee explained quickly not wanting to upset his boss "Abby has this theory that as brothers they'd have similar finger prints and this print that we have is only a 76% match means it could well be the brothers." He added on quickly Gibbs watched him for a moment "Nice work McGee, you too Abs, until we get any other leads we're gunna focus on finding this guy." He noticed Abby's clock on the wall and then looked at his watch to double check "But for now, go home, it's been a long day, you'll be no good to me if you haven't slept" he said and headed off upstairs to tell Ziva and Tony to turn in for the night.

"Right, we're calling it a night, McGee and Abby found a lead but no-one will be up for anything unless we sleep. Head home." He told the others simply and sank into the chair at his desk, he noticed his team was hovering "Go home, it's 2am, get some sleep." He snapped at them and they quickly dispersed under his glare. He watched them gather their things and leave one by one; even Abby had come upstairs to meet McGee so they could both leave together. It was after a moment that he noticed Tony still hadn't left; he was still sat as his desk watching Gibbs who had begun to rub his temples in thought.

"Boss, can we-"

"Grab some Chinese food and meet me at mine"

Gibbs stood up to leave and stopped in front of Tony's desk "I promised you we'd talk and I promised Abby I'd fix this" as he got into the elevator he noticed that Tony still hadn't moved from his desk "I'm giving you an hour DiNozzo, then I'll come looking for you" he said as the doors closed cutting them off. Gibbs heaved a sigh and wondered if he'd have to go looking for Tony or if the younger man would really come willingly to his house.

A shuffling sound brought Gibbs attention away from his project, the creak of a door and heavy footsteps told him that Tony had arrived, he checked his watch and couldn't help but smile a little that it had taken Tony only 45 minutes to arrive. "This has got to be the first time I've seen your basement without a boat in it" came the Italian's voice as he reached the bottom step and strode towards the work bench, dropping the bag of Chinese take-out on top of it as Gibbs handed him a sawhorse to sit on. Tony took his seat and looked at Gibbs carefully "I didn't know what to get so I got my favourites and grabbed a couple of safe options, figured we could split it" he said wanting to fill the empty silence before it overwhelmed him.

Gibbs was silent as he looked through the bag pulling out cartons and investigating their contents "Not bad choices DiNo- Tony. Discussing this, it can't be DiNozzo and Boss, it's too personal to keep it in work mode" he said suddenly as he passed a carton and some chop sticks over. Tony nodded slowly as he took a mouthful of food "Jethro" he said slowly trying the name out, it was strange having called him Boss for the past 7 years at least. He noticed a small smile forming on Gibbs lips as he said his name and the younger man couldn't help but smile in return. They ate in silence for a time, the minimal in conversation only being about passing something to the other and words of thanks as it was done.

"Bo- Jethro" Tony corrected himself quickly when he saw that look that was shot his way "What is this? I mean clearly there's something there, but I never even knew you were that way inclined"

"Firstly Tony, there's a lot of things you and the team don't know, I kept Shannon and Kelly hidden from everyone at the Navy Yard for a long time. I keep my personal life just that, personal. It's my business and I'll share it if and when I feel like and with whom I feel like. As to what this is? I have no idea but you're right something is there"

"Ok, what about rule 12?"

"I made that rule after I got involved with Jenny, we couldn't keep it out of the work place and I've changed a lot since then. Thing is though Tony, you've always been on my six, that wouldn't change, everyone's noticed you've had some hero worship from me since day one and I've always been very protective of my team especially you and Abby. We just need to keep personal matter out of the work place"

"For a man of so few words you sure have a lot to say Bo- Jethro, sorry, I gotta get used to that."

"And I normally can't shut you up, but here we are with you having so little to say. It comes down to this Tony, whether or not we want to try and make something of this? Then we can iron other things out"

"Yeah, for once I'm at a loss for words, I have fantasised for so long about something happening between us, and I never thought it could ever happen."

"So that's a yes I take it? I'm a simple man Tony, you know that, and I only have one thing to ask from you, fidelity, if you're with me, you're only with me, no sleeping around?"

"I can do that." The words were simple as they left Tony's lips and no sooner had they left another set of lips were crushed against his and Tony felt himself melt against that touch.

A caf-pow was placed next to Abby and she looked up into the smiling face of Tony, she couldn't help but smile "Everything's sorted?" she questioned as she picked up the caffeinated drink and took a slurp as Tony took a seat in front of her, he nodded. Abby took the other seat and looked at him, the smile and radiating happiness seemed to be adding to Abby's buzz and she was usually a happy person. "Spill" she instructed as she pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged on her chair. Tony looked at the door before standing up to close it and taking his seat once again "Ohhh, I sense gossip" she squealed happily and took another slurp of her caf-pow.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at Abby's enthusiasm, but part of him was still a little hesitant in what exactly to tell Abby and how to do it. "Come on Tony, I already know everything about you I'm sure, is it about this guy that you've been pining after for as long as I can remember?" she noticed the slight colour rise in his cheek and she bounced a little on her chair "Something happened? What? More importantly who is it?" Tony shook his head at how excited Abby was getting over something that she knew so little about. "If you calm down a little maybe I'll get a word in edge ways and be able to tell you something." He replied that laugh still in his voice. Abby pursed her lips and mimed locking her lips with an invisible key and gestured with him to speak.

Tony nodded his thanks before opening his mouth to speak "First of all you have to promise to keep your squealing to a minimum because I know you and how excited you're going to get, can we save the excitement till I'm finished?" he asked, Abby nodded her head and made the gesture of crossing her heart and settling into her chair a little more the straw of her caf-pow between her lips as she waited for him to explain.

"First of all it's Gibbs" Tony quickly wheeled his chair out of the way as Abby spat her mouthful of caf-pow all over the place, luckily he was quick enough to miss any of it hitting him "Wait? Gibbs? Our Gibbs? Mr as straight as it comes Gibbs? Sorry, but this is big Tony, I mean I always expected some kind of crush ever since you told me you were that way, but wow! Sorry, shutting up now" Tony had watched Abby silently the whole time; he'd expected some sort of explosion from her at his revelation.

"Yes Abby that Gibbs, honestly how many do you actually know? Well at our team night the other night I got a little bit drunk" he explained and then went on to tell her what happened that night and why he'd avoided answering his phone all weekend and had only sent short text messages afterwards to stop suspicion or someone coming looking for him. He then went on to explain everything that had happened during work that day and then going over to Gibbs's after work and the conversation and kiss that had happened during that time.

"Wow Tony; so you and Gibbs? This is huge! I mean seriously, wow, I don't even know what to say. Are you officially a couple now then?" A nod confirmed this and Abby squealed, laughing herself off of the chair she was sat on and onto Tony's lap. Unfortunately this caused a balance decrease and both people ended up on the floor, Abby sprawled across Tony's chest. They heard a door open and looked up to see the unpleased faces of Gibbs and McGee.


End file.
